Lo que no se vio
by Chiru-Loid 27
Summary: Serie de viñetas de InuYasha, antes, durante y después de la historia. Parejas originales de la serie, no UA ni OoC. Lenguaje algo subido de tono en algunos capítulos, no gore ni lemon. Diferentes personajes en cada capítulo. Se aceptan ideas.
1. Una mujer ordinaria

**Título: Una mujer ordinaria**

 **Personaje:** Kikyou

 **Autora:** Chiru-Loid

 **Todos conocemos a Kikyou como la personaje más frívola del anime, pero… Ella también tenía sus motivos ¿no? Después de todo, su humanidad la mandó a la tumba.**

 **Ocho palabras: "Mi personaje favorito de la serie es Kikyou". No me importa lo muy hija de sus ancestros que se comporta, es mi personaje preferido, quizá porque mi personalidad se parece algo a la de ella. En fin… vamos a ver qué tal me quedó**

 **Para este fic tenía pensado titularla de dos maneras la definitiva es el título que notan arriba, la secundaria era "Mi amiga la ironía" pero me pareció que era lloverle sobre mojado a la personaje ¿no?**

 **Espero y la disfruten, Chiru-Loid los espera abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Los mangas y las dos series de InuYasha siguen sin pertenecerme, si fuesen míos… (Mejor no imaginen qué perversiones no haría).**

 **OoOoO**

"¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar con tus responsabilidades?".

 **One-Shot**

P.D.V.: Kikyou

Digamos que mi vida no era la más divertida, sí, tenía familia: una hermana y una responsabilidad, pero no me sentía feliz. Nunca encajé con las chicas de mi edad, siempre era la chica alejada, y sé que para ellas podría ser objeto de lástima. Me pareció irónico cuando volví a la vida, esas chicas de mi antigua aldea están muertas o son ya unas ancianas pobres y hasta humilladas, mientras que yo sigo con esa apariencia de quinceañera con la que abandoné este mundo la primera vez.

Mi vida desde que me fue entregada ha girado a partir de la nostalgia y la pureza. Y eso me permitió proteger la Esfera de Shikon y revertir su maldición. ¿Les soy sincera? No me gustó para nada recibirla, pero como protectora de mi aldea y sacerdotisa debí acceder a cuidar dicha joya por la eternidad.

En un principio fue difícil que no me gastara todas mis energías en siquiera sacarle un quinto de la maldad que albergaba, pero me las arreglé para que se acoplara a mí energía y pronto se me hizo costumbre. Así, mi vida de madre sustituta y protectora de la aldea se transformó en una de una especie de deidad que mantenía el mundo a salvo, y por un momento en secreto permití que mi ego me guiara un poco sintiendo que todos dependían de mí, no fue por mucho, tampoco era para tanto.

Puedo jurar que el hombre que me dio la esfera estaba emparentado con esa mujer hermana de Kohaku. Más tampoco creo que sea relevante el dato.

No sé desde dónde puedo dividir mí historia, desde ¿dos o diez meses? ¿Un año? ¿Qué tanto debo separar mi desgracia de mi felicidad?

Quizá esta historia pueda empezar cuando conocí a ese ser vestido de rojo brillante que fue el motivo de muchas cosas en mi vida. Lo conocí hace cincuenta y un años.

Había derrotado a otros seres que deseaban la dichosa joya, fue tan fuerte que me costó mucho y mi poder simplemente llegó a su límite, así que me fue de lo más natural tomar una siesta a mitad del bosque, desprotegida y a merced de los demonios, pueden si lo desean notar el sarcasmo.

Creo que lo sentí, era un han'you en toda la extensión de la palabra, notorio por esa pérdida de poder que sufren periódicamente, ese era su día humano. Se acercó, no sé qué tanto lo hizo pero no me lastimó, tocó o intentó ultrajarme. No lo apreciaba, pero en un tiempo en que si te ven vulnerable te cazan, eso me hizo sentir especial.

Más se desvaneció cuando me intentó a atacar la primera vez "¡ ** _Dame la Shikon no Tama o te mataré!"_** dijo; supongo que si te están amenazando de muerte no vas a ponerte a negociar. Y el tonto era persistente y obstinado tanto que dos veces intentó conseguir la perla, ignoro para qué pero me doy una idea. Si contamos que estuvo conmigo cuando pude darle la pauta, fueron tres.

Sé que me perseguía y que se la pasaba todo el tiempo tramando cómo huir tras propiciar su atraco. Pero sinceramente era muy torpe, supongo que huérfano, y si me dejaran admitirlo, tenía el rostro de un chiquillo, a pesar de aparentar quince o dieciséis años, jovencito tomando en cuenta sus ya no tan jóvenes doscientos y pico de años.

Su nombre lo llevo grabado desde hace años: Inuyasha.

Pasaron días y semanas, y noté que ese medio demonio no me dejaba, que me defendía y me admiraba. Me sentí mal por haberlo menospreciado, puesto que a pesar de eso no me dejaba sola. Quería que no me odiara por mi descortesía y un día que me desperté con buen humor lo invité a jugar con los niños y yo, se mostró reacio, eso está por demás decirlo, pero al fin y al cabo acabó divirtiéndose, por mucho que ese carácter arrogante suyo no lo deseara aceptar.

Pasaba mucho cerca de la aldea, y se volvió mi compañía, mi protector y más tarde mi amigo. Todo bajo la excusa de que me quería bien para que pudiera enfrentarme en condiciones y robarme la joya "justamente".

Pasó más tiempo y ese sentimiento nombrado amor floreció y maduró, ambos pasábamos tiempo juntos y a solas, iba conmigo a las otras aldeas y me cuidaba, y yo procuraba cuidarlo, quizá nunca he sido cariñosa pero sé que sabía que lo amaba. Incluso sé que él hacía siempre más, por y para mí. Pero puedo jurar que nunca más volví a verlo convertirse en ser humano.

Todo sería feliz ¿Verdad?

La ironía es deliciosa…

… pero esa ironía que solía emplear en mis actos y frases también se volvió mi propia enemiga…

En primer lugar puedo agregar que Tsubaki fue quien, envidiosa de lo que pude lograr, consiguió todo el embrollo que desencadenó mi primera muerte. Aunque el principió ignoré su maldición, ¡bah! Cuando me enamorara terminaría muerta gracias a esa relación ¿Yo? ¿Acaso era eso posible? Una sacerdotisa no puede enamorarse y si lo hace, debe abandonar su labor. Yo nunca podría aunque lo deseara; pues tal como Midoriko, mi deber estaba con la Shikon no tama hasta mi fin.

Lo pasé de largo, aunque cuando menos me di cuenta, me enamoré de Inuyasha sin remedio. Y entonces nos situamos en la tragedia:

Era una mañana. No sé bien si nublada o soleada pero sé que era una mañana. Tras haberme insistido toda la noche en que deseaba convertirse en humano para quedarse a mi lado. Algo gracioso que rescato es que creí que al conocer su personalidad impaciente, era él el que me solicitaba sin una pizca de sensatez aquella locura.

 ** _"_** ** _Si pides el deseo correcto entonces la esfera se destruirá"_**

 ** _"_** ** _¿Qué sucederá contigo?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Me convertiré en una mujer normal"_**

Admito que mi petición era egoísta, de antemano sabía que eso no era el deseo correcto, pero la esfera no me importaba más, de hecho desgastaba mi cuerpo y mis energías purificar semejante poder. Mi personalidad propia de una adolescente, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo demostré: impulsiva y desacertada me dominó en aquél momento.

Eso pensaba cuando iba en aquél claro desprotegida. Sólo podía pensar en él.

Su amor.

Y yo lo correspondía.

Por primera vez me sentía feliz abiertamente

El precio de mi libertad.

Lo comprendí con su único regalo. Había significado mucho para mí, no es sólo el hecho de que era maquillaje, sino de lo que representaba al haberlo guardado tanto tiempo, esperando a la mujer indicada, esperándome. Nació para conocerme y yo nací para conocerlo. Recuerdo también mi arrepentimiento al haber pretendido darle un regalo tan grosero, pero en ese momento tan fatídico y tan cargado de dramatismo me arrepentí de no hacerlo. ¡Vamos! Todos sabemos de qué va.

Sentí la presencia del han'you que amé acercándose, su aura envenenada me advertía que algo no iba bien, pero no quise pensar en lo que seguro iba a suceder. Quizá era esa justificación que todos le brindamos a aquella persona que amamos, de no creerlo capaz de lo que hizo hasta que ya no hay un retorno que te salve. Sólo recuerdo el gran dolor que me provocaron unas garras filosas y certeras en el hombro.

Era la impresión o no, me rehusé a pensar que él fue el responsable. Teniendo ante mí a mi verdugo igual me daba el porqué, pero eso de alguna forma no tenía sentido, y algo me decía a pesar de tenerlo ahí que ese hombre no podía ser Inuyasha. Me di asco, me dio asco, sentí una gran tristeza inundando mi ser, un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta, deseaba llorar o gritar.

 ** _"_** ** _¡Te maldigo!"_**

Supe que en ese momento no era ni prudente ni oportuno llorar, mi destino lo tracé aquél día con la tal Tsubaki y lo sellé con la traición de InuYasha. Supe que no quedaba vuelta atrás…

 ** _"_** ** _Prometiste protegerme" (Pero no lo cumpliste)._**

Se había marchado con mi orgullo en sus manos, ahora ya sabía de qué iba eso, ya no se trataba de mi vida o de mis emociones, sino del uso que le daría a lo que protegía, debía llegar pronto si por lo menos deseaba intentar detenerlo.

Un paso…

Otro…

Uno más…

No recuerdo cómo me las arreglé para atravesar el bosque y llegar a la aldea. No recuerdo cómo le hice para llegar a usar mi arco aun estando tan mal herida. Pero sí recuerdo el grito que lancé.

 ** _"―_** ** _¡Inuyasha!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Me mentiste…"_**

 ** _"_** ** _¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?!"_**

Mis recuerdos me indican que la flecha limpia y certera atravesó su pecho y lo clavó sin más en el Goshinboku, su rostro al verme mostraba desconcierto y apenas algo de rencor hasta que se desvaneció. Todavía así pensé que podía salvarme, quizá un poco más que aguantara y mis heridas podrían ser sanadas, pero no fue de esa manera.

Apenas conseguí avanzar un par de pasos y caí al intentar recoger la perla. Lo supe todo ese tiempo pero no lo conseguía aceptar, es de seres humanos aferrarse a la vida, pero viendo esa esperanza desvanecerse, dolía ¿Qué sería de mi hermana Kaede? ¿Qué sería de la perla? ¿Qué sería de InuYasha? Aunque era obvio lo que sucedería no lo quería creer.

Reconocí su voz, tan inocente y desesperada, no tengo idea de qué es lo que decía, pero podría jurar que pretendía lo mismo que yo hacía unos instantes. Era obvio, era mi hermana y por lógica no iba a acceder a que la muerte me arrebatara con tanta facilidad de su lado, quedando totalmente sola.

―Escúchame Kaede, quema la joya con mi cadáver, sólo así podré evitar más tragedias.

Ni siquiera pude verla…

Sé qué pensaba…

Sé qué es lo que deseaba…

Y aun así también era consciente de que si bien la amaba con todas mis fuerzas, no era ni la mitad de cercana a mí hermanita, de alguna forma quise creer que cuidarían de ella. ¿De qué le iba a servir que la cuidara una osamenta vacía y muerta?

Supongo que la muerte es así, pero a pesar de ya haber muerto una vez no puedo describirla correctamente. Todo era confuso. Como esas veces en que creemos que vamos a caer de nuestro lecho y despertamos de golpe, pero esta vez no hubo susto repentino ni fuerzas ni nada. Incluso aunque sentí el dolor del golpe cuando mi cabeza impactó el suelo, no me importó, después de todo tampoco me levantaría.

 **OoOoO**

Nunca pensé que reencarnaría, y mucho menos que renacería, pero sé que si algo era cierto es que me desperté herida y llena de rencor.

Lo odiaba y él no podía comprender mi odio.

No odiaba el que él estuviera ahí, me alegró verlo vivo y feliz, me enceló verlo con esa mujer escalofriantemente parecida a mí ¿Tan pronto me había reemplazado?

No entendí por qué ella estaba ahí, en un momento creí que habían pasado a lo mucho dos años, pero no fue así, lo que para mí fue un pestañeo se convirtieron en cincuenta años.

Kaede cuando me fui tenía diez años, ahora ya era una anciana. Tan joven y tan vieja, tan inocente y tan llena de experiencias, no le hice falta, ya no era requerida en ese mundo. Una vez fallecí las vidas de todos se prolongaron y concluyeron, incluida la de ella. La mía ya no.

En sí nunca pude odiar a esa tal Kagome Higurashi, pude incluso admirar que con tanta inexperiencia dominara los poderes que una vez fueron míos, tampoco podría odiar a InuYasha, comprendí que ya no me correspondía permanecer a su lado.

Pero algo en mí me decía que no era justo, algo me decía que ella estorbaba, que ella no merecía acompañarlo, ni ella ni su ridículo grupo de amigos. Quizá eran la falta de amigos o aliados, me encargue en vida de llenarme de enemigos, pero no de gente que me amara por cómo era y no por el bien que yo representaba. Cuando me di cuenta estaba sola.

No odiaba que los demás estuviesen vivos. Odiaba que todo siguió, y que a pesar que continuara con vida, ya no pertenecía a esa realidad, que a pesar de tener esa segunda oportunidad, ni siquiera era mi oportunidad, en un mundo que alguna vez me acogía y me hizo sentir protegida yo era la intrusa.

La frustración de que mi vida se había perdido hace ya mucho tiempo y de que jamás volvería, y de que peor aún yo debía morir sí o sí, también me hicieron darme cuenta de que podía sentir con más libertad. Ironías de la vida (o muerte, como le quieran ver) ¿Verdad? Muerta podía sentir más que en vida.

Hace poco oí de parte de una de esas patéticas extensiones del semi demonio que nos engañó que una de ellas ha muerto.

La ironía es inmensa.

Ella también deseaba su libertad.

Ella también amaba a alguien.

Sé que mi muerte está próxima, ya no me importa con tanto ímpetu el amor que conservo hacia InuYasha o lo que suceda con Kagome, la cual seguro terminará a su lado, deseo descansar, ya no soporto vivir en este mundo al que hace más de cincuenta y un años dejé de pertenecer.

Y hoy frente al Goshinboku recuerdo todo esto...

Porque necesito saber por qué lucho y por qué debo ofrecer mi vida a cambio de la Shikon.

Porque mi gran amiga la ironía me recuerda a cada rato que nunca me pude eximir de esa gran responsabilidad.

Porque deseo que si vuelvo a nacer en otra oportunidad, esta vez me sea permitido ser una mujer plena y normal.

 **OoOoO**

 **Sí, sé que se me olvidaron los diálogos de esos capítulos pero no creo que sea importante mientras se conserve lo que quiero decir.**

 **Por fin pude expresar cómo siento a la sacerdotisa. Ella no es mala, tampoco hay que detestarla por haber regresado a la vida si no lo deseaba, de hecho ella es incluso más fuerte que Kagome y en mi opinión más inteligente. Aunque sólo es un personaje ficticio, tampoco es como si hubiera que hacer un debate televisivo del tema.**

 **¡Los veo en otro capítulo!**

 **Chiru.**


	2. Consciencia

**Título: Consciencia**

 **Personajes:** Inuyasha.

 **Autora:** Chiru-Loid

 **¡Chiquilla estúpida!, ¡Qué bueno que no puedes entrometerte en mi mente!**

 **Sólo puedo alegar que mi orejudo personaje favorito también tiene el premio al menos atento en cuanto a sus acciones, pero así es como pienso que pudo haberse dado cuenta o algo parecido a la idea.**

 **Espero y la disfruten, Chiru-Loid los espera abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Como toda historia original esta ya existe en formato de manga y anime, no es de mi interés apropiarme de algo que no creé, y lo único que he hecho es jugar con mi teclado un rato.**

 **OoOoO**

"Y sin embargo permaneces a mí lado".

 **One Shot.**

El sol caía al ocaso en este lado de mi mundo. Es una vista preciosa que me trae una extraña y no tan molesta nostalgia, seguro estarías alegre observando el atardecer o platicando de alguna tontería de la que no comprendo, es fácil contigo saber que cada paisaje que para mí es cotidiano o soso para ti es una maravilla, claro, en tu mundo es casi imposible tener una vista así.

No es como si me gustara que estuvieras aquí conmigo, no, eres una insoportable y ruidosa molestia. Sólo esto me recuerda a ti.

Otra vez te fuiste sin mi permiso, cuando acabemos la misión en la que por tu culpa estamos podrás volver para siempre. No sé qué tanta prisa con irte cada cierto tiempo, sé que debes enfrentarte a esos demonios débiles llamados exámenes y que tu familia te extraña, pero ¿Quién podría extrañarte? ¡Todos te aman! …pero seguro también se alegran en ocasiones de tu ausencia.

Si yo fuera ellos te dejaría aquí para siempre… no es que me entusiasme que estés aquí molestando, sería un infierno. Más la idea me causa gracia.

Si no estuvieras aquí como siempre ¿Qué harías ahora de tu vida? ¡Es una locura innecesaria vivir en tu mundo! No hay demonios con quienes pelear, no hay cosas que solucionar, no hay árboles sobre los cuales estar un tiempo sin hacer nada, son horribles esos lugares llenos de un olor fuerte a humo y a eso que llaman combustible.

Seguro vivirías una vida "normal", seguro estarías segura, eres una tonta estando a mi lado sin nada más que por el hecho de verme bien. Seguro ahora estarías peleando con tu hermano o estudiando para vencer esos demonios tan tontos.

Y no, no me interesa tu vida… es que… vivirías mejor donde te corresponde. Quizá no me gusta tanto la idea de que te marches, no malentiendas, no me agradas, pero tienes cosas qué hacer aquí.

¿Y si vivieras aquí? ¿Si hubieras nacido exactamente a mi despertar? Dudo que fueras igual, a veces me gustaría que fueras más atenta y cariñosa conmigo, te la pasas gritoneando y siendo una carga cuando no puedes controlar tu poder. No sé por qué pero por cada cosa que digo hay un "osuwari" de regalo, fuera lo que fuera. No eres nada atenta, sí, bueno, tal vez me curas cuando lo necesito tras una batalla, sí, quizá te tomas la molestia de ser la madre del enano de Shippou, y quizá, sólo quizá, te has tragado el orgullo en contadas ocasiones, pero… yo… también quisiera que fueras igual.

No estoy diciendo que anhelo tus atenciones, por mí que te parta un rayo. Pero… a veces, lo extraño… de mi madre, no te ilusiones.

¿Y qué hay de tus tácticas para sacarme de mis casillas? Te la pasas pegada el imbécil de Kouga sin ninguna razón, estoy esperando el día en que te vayas con él ¡Y me dará mucho gusto! Claro que el sarnosito recibirá la buena paliza que me debe.

Y el idiota que te trae remedios tan extraños en tu mundo, y el enclenque que en este mundo se enamoró de ti. Eres un imán de amores, ¿y te decides por el lobo idiota? Al menos deberías estar con uno de tu raza. Vaya que eres una tonta inconsciente. Y todo el tiempo haciéndome enojar, no deberías estar cerca de mí con ellos, no me gustan para ti, más si los quieres lárgate con ellos cuando terminemos la misión.

No quiero decir que me importe con quién estás… es sólo que no me agrada la forma en que te miran, no quiero que estén cerca de ti.

Aunque hay ocasiones en que me consuelas o me das apoyo, y tenerte cerca para protegerte por tu idiotez hace que esté alerta. Me gusta que llores a veces por mí, aunque eso me haga sentir un maldito, de alguna forma sé que te preocupas por mí y tal vez me aprecias. Aunque siempre te ahuyento, no te vas y a veces siento que no merezco tu… ehm… ¿Amistad? ¿Eres mi amiga? No te siento como una, no sé qué eres de mí, pero no eres mi amiga, algo más, no puedo definirlo, pero no sé… me confunde…

Y sé que lloras en silencio, sé que sufres aunque no puedo definir bien el por qué, supongo extrañas a tu madre, o te aterra algo en este mundo. Hay veces que tienes pesadillas, casi siempre de que ha habido una batalla o una masacre. También sé que te molesta que me marche con Kikyou, aunque no entiendo por qué, si nada más voy a verificar que siga bien. No sé muchas cosas de ti, eres un enigma y por eso me esfuerzo en querer saber, pero siempre terminas desesperándote antes que lo entienda.

Y debo admitir que a veces me das miedo, a pesar de que muestre lo contrario, no eres calmada ni sumisa como las mujeres de mi mundo, eso no es algo que se vea mucho por acá. Eres rara.

Pero cuando estoy en plan de ignorar todo, te escucho, animas al equipo, cocinas para nosotros, y no tienes tan mal sazón, aunque odio esa comida que quema la lengua, juegas con el enano y te dedicas a escuchar y entender a los otros, aunque con Miroku de vez en siempre marcas tu distancia prudente. No te culpo, hasta yo lo hago en ocasiones...

Y a mí me has enseñado a confiar y a ser menos indolente con los demás, a ser sensible, aunque eso vaya en contra de mi hombría. Gracias a ti tengo amigos y una extraña familia. Debo de alguna forma agradecértelo… de alguna forma creo que te quiero…

¡¿Pero qué rayos estoy pensando?! ¿Yo? ¿Querer a esa tonta? ¡Vaya! ¡Me está haciendo daño ver el atardecer así! ¡Esa Kagome ya debería estar de vuelta!, será mejor que vaya por ella. De todas formas ya quiero comer y ella sólo tiene ramen.

…Aunque lo último no es que me agrade tu compañía… es que te necesito aunque me cueste admitirlo… ¡Qué suerte que con mi mente tú no puedes meterte, niña entrometida!

 **OoOoO**

 **Inuyasha es un total estúpido, pero pienso que esto podría llegar a pensar mientras está solo cuando Kagome se marcha a su mundo. Espero que me quedara bien.**

 **Los espero en otra historia…**

 **Chiru.**


	3. Sola

**Título: Sola**

 **Personaje:** Kagome

 **Autora:** Chiru-Loid

 **Mientras corría se dio cuenta de su vulnerabilidad, después de todo sola estaba y él no la salvaría.**

 **Pensando como pocas veces lo hago, voy a poner de forma objetiva a Kagome, sí, la detesto por ser una niñita caprichosa, pero igual para ser del siglo XX y luchar a la antigüita con los demonios del pasado no está sencillo.**

 **Espero y la disfruten, Chiru-Loid los espera abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: No, aún no me adueño de InuYasha, por lo tanto aunque sería una burla decir que no me pertenece, es preciso aclararlo.**

 **OoOoO**

 _"_ _Vas, vuelves, y yo lo permito, más no sé en qué momento me hartaré y solo quedarás"._

 **One-shot**

Sentía que el aire le faltaba mientras corría intentando salvar su vida. Sango, Miroku y Shippou habían sido separados de ella cuando Kagura los atacó junto a otra deformidad vestida de demonio que era lo que la acosaba.

Lejos de la ayuda, lejos de todo, esa noche Inuyasha había ido tras Kikyou al oír por parte de esas niñas que estaba débil. Sabía que había sido una emboscada exclusiva de Naraku, dado que se negaba a creer que la Kikyou que tramaría un ataque así, fuera la misma que rescató dos semanas atrás en el río; que a pesar de ser una mujer extraña fuera también una desagradecida y una oportunista de la calaña del han'you que le arrebató la oportunidad de vivir.

Simplemente no concebía tal idea. Aunque era muy sospechoso el contexto.

Seguía corriendo, sin arma alguna que pudiera salvarla o darle un tiempo para escapar. Estaba indefensa y sola y esa cosa la seguía con una calma tan calculada que le daban escalofríos de pensar qué tramaba hacerle.

Siguió hasta que tropezó con una rama en el piso, algo usual si no miras por donde pisas mientras huyes por tu vida. Al intentar moverse sintió una punzada directo en el tobillo, seguro se lo había al menos torcido. Ahora sí que la carrera por salvarse habría llegado a su fin.

Mientras el demonio se acercaba como un gato que juega con el temor de su presa, le pasaron por la cabeza imágenes de su madre, de su hermano, de su abuelo, sus amigas y de su vida. Ese sería un trágico y poco común fin para una chica común del Japón moderno, seguro algo memorable para quienes gustan de las leyendas, pero algo aterrador para quien conociese la historia tal cual como era.

Ese adefesio la seguía mirando con un sentimiento enfermizo, y le daba miedo lo que fuere a planificar esa mente trastornada. Sentía que debía correr, pero no podía, que debía gritar, pero su voz se apagó, a su mente vino Inuyasha y sintió ganas que esa cosa ahora sí la matara. Más no identificaba cuál era de todas sus opciones la razón: Si era para que aprendiera a apreciarla, o para que demostrara que nunca podría superar a Kikyou, si era para sentirse importante, o para hacer sufrir a sus seres queridos, tal vez para probar si con su muerte podía conseguir algo más, a incluso se planteó la pregunta de qué habría tal ese último suspiro. Deseaba que ese terror que sentía tuviera final, por muy macabro que sonara el desenlace.

Prefirió no notar cuando el deforme demonio ya estaba sobre ella con una mirada llena de depravación. No supo de dónde sacó el valor para encararlo, aun cuando la mirada burlesca del coso le indicaba que era una tontería jugarle al valiente. Sólo quería creer que hacía algo correcto que por lo menos valiera la pena su sacrificio.

La chica lo miró y su energía que apenas aprendía a controlar se adueñó de su ser y le dio una impresión de ser invencible su miedo se transformó en valor y soltó algo muy parecido al haz de luz que produjo cuando liberó a Inuyasha la primera vez. Extendiendo su mano y buscando terminar con el terror que la dominaba exclamó

―¡Déjame en paz! ―Mientras el demonio se retorcía de dolor y se desintegraba.

Se sentía pesada y cansada al haber gastado todo su poder. Sin duda necesitaba ayuda, pensaba mientras el dolor en su pierna se agravaba. Y para empeorar un poco, se empezó a desvanecer, ahora nadie la encontraría.

Escuchó el sonido de gritos y pasos, muy lejanos como para tener la fuerza para pedir auxilio. Finalmente cerró los ojos queriendo por un momento despertar en su cuarto con su alarma recordándole que tenía escuela a la cual asistir.

Un chico de vestimentas rojas y cabello plateado se acercó corriendo y desesperado a socorrerla. Aun sabiendo que casi la perdía de nuevo, agradeció que esta vez no fuera esa ocasión.

 **OoOoO**

 **Sigue sin agradarme esta mujer, pero mi forma de verlo es tan extraña, pues no me gusta nada y soy más del lado de Kikyou, pero Kikyou no combina con Inuyasha, y Kagome sí, entonces es como un "no me agradas pero no hay nadie mejor a ti".**

 **Nos leemos en otro capítulo.**

 **Chiru.**


	4. Yo te protegeré

**Título:** Yo te protegeré

 **Personaje:** Shippou

 **Autora:** Chiru-Loid

 **Él ya no estaba, ahora, le correspondía tomar su lugar.**

 **Shippou… solamente Shippou**

 **Espero y la disfruten, Chiru-Loid los espera abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Aunque tengo ganas de publicar InuYasha como mío, la flojera me dice siempre que mañana…**

 **OoOoO**

 _"_ _Yo te protegeré"._

 **One-shot**

Inuyasha estaba muerto, esa era la nueva realidad nueva, y Kagome la cual viajó en el tiempo por estar a su lado, que se la pasaba apoyándolo, que lo amaba con devoción, estaba destrozada; eso no estaba pasando, no, eso sólo era una cruel broma del destino, su amado regresaría a la vida y la consolaría.

Pero el destino no juega bromas, si te toca sufrir sufres y si no, sólo te hace dudar. Y a juzgar por su ausencia de vitalidad, pues estaba tan muerto como un cadáver sólo puede estarlo. Lo peor era que la antes humana había sido marcada, por lo que su existencia se prolongaba tanto como la de él debió serlo, aunque no comprendía por qué no había muerto para acompañarlo en la otra vida o en una nueva reencarnación.

Así la sacerdotisa estaba sola, pues ni siquiera habían podido procrear con libertad, tomando en cuenta que su naturaleza purificaba cada intento de bebé que creciera en ella, no había nadie que la acompañara en la vida larga y desoladora que le esperaba. Nadie excepto, ese niño que crio con antelación y ahora era un muchacho muy fuerte y decidido.

Shippou había visto conocer a esos raros humanos, pelearse a esos dos tontos, derrotar a un fuerte enemigo, enamorarse y ver crecer a los hijos de Miroku y Sango, a quienes también le toco ver morir. Sabía que su vida era muy larga y no debía sufrir por ello, pues se había acostumbrado a dejar ir a aquellos que son menos longevos que uno.

Inuyasha, Kagome y Kirara eran los únicos que quedaban del grupo que había derrotado a Naraku… bueno, el orejudo hasta ese día…

Ese demonio era ahora un adulto, que miraba la escena con sus propios pensamientos, y aparentaba una cara algo estoica, aunque debía admitir que le estaba carcomiendo el sentimiento de haber perdido a su intento de padre. Su familia se desintegraba de a poco.

Así mismo, había algo escondido en el fondo de los sentimientos del zorro. Sonaría precipitado pero tras unos siglos conviviendo con ella, sabía que había un cariño más allá de lo fraternal con la chica. Era un amor que podía sonar enfermizo viendo que ella había prácticamente sido su madre cuando asesinaron a la verdadera. Así que estaba en un dilema: por un lado el dolor de la en teoría viuda, y por otro una oportunidad que por muy aprovechada de la situación quedara, también significaba cumplir con una promesa de la cual necesitaba cumplir para no pensar en nada más.

Inuyasha le había solicitado cuidar de ella ese día en que perdió la vida.

Así que el joven de aparentes veinte años se acercó a Kagome con mucho cuidado y mirando el cuerpo cuyo estado parecía no estar muerto sino, sólo durmiendo, pronunció…

― Prometo que te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario…

Y así lo cumpliría tanto por promesa, como por amor.

 **OoOoO**

 **Una de mis parejas crack es esta, Shippou y Kagome, me gusta pero más bien, viendo a Shippou como un mini rival para Inuyasha en la trama original y uno que cuidaría de la susodicha cuando pasara algo así.**

 **La verdad me agradó mi resultado, y espero que a ustedes igual.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo…**

 **Chiru.**


	5. El precio de una ambición

**Título:** El precio de la ambición

 **Personaje:** Onigumo… bueno, Naraku… bueno, en realidad los dos

 **Autora:** Chiru-Loid

 **No era lo que había pensado, eso no podía estar sucediendo, comprendiendo lo perfectamente idiota que fue, vio como todo terminaba.**

 **Ya saben, bandido tarado, un viaje con LSD y demonios que se comen tu cuerpo que previamente como buen pedazo de subnormal te ganaste que fuera quemado, digo, hasta yo quedo medio loca… (ya estoy medio loca entonces completo esa mitad que me falta).**

 **Espero y la disfruten, Chiru-Loid los espera abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Mi estúpido y sensual Naraku junto con el anime/manga del que procede, es de su autora y de nadie más.**

 **OoOoO**

 _"_ _Pequeña flor de campanilla, pequeña estrella pentagonal"._

 **One-shot**

El sol brillaba sobre el cielo con algunas nubes manchando el puro cielo azul que destellaba con fuerza, el escenario perfecto de un día perfecto, de esos que parecen ser motivo de salir y gritar a todo el mundo su felicidad. Pero el escenario era deprimente contrastando con la alegría que podría representar ese día para cualquier humano normal.

El individuo protagonista de hoy estaba oculto mirando con aparente indiferencia lo que sus ojos le mostraban

Podía desde lo lejano ver la escena que se formaba ante ese desenlace de la historia que había se encargado de modificar a su favor, eran un montón de aldeanos alterados corriendo hacia un punto en común de esa aldea.

Había un deceso y él perfectamente sabía quién era pero su mente descolocada y su horrenda apariencia se interponían ante el impulso de ir donde estaba la persona a la que su ambición se encargó de asesinar. La querida sacerdotisa de Onigumo… quiso decir…

Además, su poca cordura y las voces que le instaban a cometer más crímenes por un placer morboso no le ayudaban a pensar con claridad. Lo único que podía rescatar de toda esa maraña de culpas y maldades y demás depravaciones, es que nunca estuvo en su plan asesinarla, no deseaba matarla, nunca lo pensó, a pesar de lo malvado que ya sabía que era, lo que menos quería era hacerle ese daño porque la necesitaba con vida. La amaba y había hecho eso por ella, para que ella pudiera verlo con amor y no con lástima; si no hubiese aparecido ese bastardo en la escena, seguramente ella se podría haber fijado en él.

Sonrió con ironía al verse en la situación del semi-demonio: él ahora lo era y hasta de peor raza que el ahora sellado.

Observó cómo se llevaban a la sacerdotisa para cremarla como había solicitado y sintió el impulso de abalanzarse hacia los aldeanos y llevarse a la mujer y a la perla, pero la necesidad no tuvo ningún efecto en su nuevo cuerpo. Una parte de él, la del demonio que deducía era el líder de una de las hordas que lo invadieron, le dijo que aún no era tiempo de conseguir lo que deseaban y ahí todo se rompió en la mente de Onigumo que lo único que deseaba ser íntegro y acabó siendo un adefesio que necesitaba matar con sadismo. Ahora que todo había terminado en cuanto al plan original ya no tenía sentido pelear por nada y resistirse a ser poseído por esos demonios, ya lo estaba ¿De qué servía ser el suicida dentro de un cuerpo que ya no era del todo tuyo? De nada. Ahora no le importaba pues incluso su parte racional lentamente se difuminaba del entorno.

¿Qué más daba si no había un futuro con ella siendo el más poderoso de los hombres del mundo?

¿Acaso servía lamentarse o ir y redimirse?

No.

Habiéndose ido el gentío con la mujer muerta al centro del pueblo, sólo le quedaba al ahora Naraku ir y terminar lo que empezó. Con paso decidido se aproximó donde estaba el híbrido y con una bola de energía lo intentó aniquilar.

Un campo rosáceo apareció en su defensa y lo repelió lanzando todo el ataque de vuelta al agresor lo que ni por todos los insultos, palabrotas y demás blasfemias lograría mitigar el coraje y el dolor que le provocó a su nuevo cuerpo. Joder, es que lo acababa de conseguir y ya estaba maltratándolo, ¡Con lo cara que la había salido conseguirlo! ¡Con lo guapo que había quedado al final de todas esas transformaciones deformes por las que pasó… y sí estaba pensando como todo un maldito metrosexual. Algo nuevo que quizá venía de lo feo que había sido antes.

Loco de celos y loco por la locura que ya llevaba se sintió como un adolescente rechazado. Con toda esa melancolía consumiéndolo.

¡Maldita fuera la maldita sacerdotisa!

Ni muerta lo dejaría de amar.

 **OoOoO**

Había oído del despertar de su eterno rival, sonrió para sus adentros pues tanta paciencia rendía sus frutos. Ese bastardo pagaría por lo que en realidad había hacho a su amada Kikyou, y si en el proceso obtenía la joya y se volvía omnipotente aunque Kikyou y la chicuela idiota que era una burla de reencarnación se fuesen al demonio ¡Pues qué mejor! Al cabo que ni importaban.

Quería consigo a esa sacerdotisa…

Ya fuera el cadáver andante rencoroso bipolar y necia que decía querer morir, pero luego querer vivir.

O fuera esa chillona y maleducada chica con ropas reveladoras que no valoraba su vida.

A como diera lugar sería suya...

 **OoOoO**

 **Espero y les haya gustado, siempre he visto a Naraku como un tipo Duque de Venomania, alguien que no tenía intenciones de lastimar a nadie pero la situación acabó siendo contraria y hasta opuesta. E incluso nunca obtuvieron lo que deseaban. Entonces Onigumo, Naraku o como se llame es más un sujeto de lástima que de odio.**

 **¿Y como odiar a tan atractivo personaje? ¡Imposible!**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo...**

 **Chiru.**


	6. Estúpida

**Título: Estúpida**

 **Personajes:** Irasue, Izayoi

 **Autora:** Chiru-Loid

 **Ese semi-demonio del cual su vida podría prescindir cualquiera sufrirá mucho.**

 **Pienso que Irasue es una tipa bastante arrogante con su corazoncito, sólo digo eso…**

 **Espero y la disfruten, Chiru-Loid los espera abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Si Inuyasha fuera mío, dudo que mi imagen fuera anónima, obviamente aunque me encante dibujarlo es propiedad de alguien más, no me interesa hacer mal uso de la historia, menos venderla como mía. Pero creo que esto ya todos lo sabemos…**

 **OoOoO**

"De legítimo a bastardo hay un gran camino, parece que no eres capaz de identificarlo".

 **One Shot.**

Se decía que por el lugar andaba merodeando una mujer maltrecha, antigua princesa, con un hijo bastardo muy pequeño, se decía que había sido obligada, se decía que la mujer era un ser impuro que se aprovechaba de los hombres. Pero hay cosas que no deben creerse pues son mentira...

Ella en realidad, ya no existía como cuerpo, Horas antes sin un epitafio que la marcara y que dijera, que ella existió y con un huérfano que había dejado a merced de los humanos y los demonios, de los prejuicios y la intolerancia, la antigua princesa que hubiera deseado siquiera una vida de humano campesino para su hijito, cerraba lo ojos ante la mirada incrédula de su pequeño Inuyasha

 **OoOoO**

Había una tumba en un prado, una tumba que con toda certeza era de un humano joven de al menos veinte o veinticinco años de edad. Quizá murió tiempo atrás, quizá hace un día, daba igual, dado que su estado no cambiaría por recordar la fecha. Se podía deducir por su olor que era el de una mujer.

La imponente figura de la demonesa observó con arrogancia la tumba. Quién diría que era la de su mismísima rival, y quién no imaginaría que acabaría así. Después de todo estaba jugando con fuego al meterse con su aún marido, tan muerto como esa mujer.

Ese amor irracional hacia los humanos había sido tan grande que se le olvidó vivir para protegerlos.

Y su amor por él era tan puro que se le olvidó ser prudente para estar a su lado muchos años más.

Esa mujer fue la que se robó el corazón de gran Inu no Taisho, y esa misma que tuvo un hijo con él, ahora era esa que sucumbía ante la única fuerza de la que nadie escapaba: la muerte.

Una muerte merecida por ser la amante, y desafortunada para la vida que ahora andaba por algún lado tratando de vivir.

Irasue miraba con arrogancia la última morada de la mujer, y no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa sarcástica se apoderara de su rostro, esa que era tan característica de su persona, pero que estaba manchada por el dolor y los celos. Altanera como siempre y con ese porte que la caracterizaba se erguía en toda su majestad; aunque ni siquiera ella podía explicar la razón por la cual había visitado tan inmundo lugar, y poco apropiado a sí según ella. Ese no era el lugar para la mujer legítima, para la noble y para la mujer herida que era.

Pero lo que la hizo trasladarse a comprobarlo era un sentimiento de entre preocupación y alivio, de angustia y dolor que tras esa fachada tan fría como un glaciar ocultaba. De alguna manera deseaba saber que esa ingenua y poco inteligente princesa había recibido el castigo que merecía por haber osado meterse e interferir en su camino. Que por mucho que le hubiera asegurado al imbécil de su marido que no le importaba sus vidas, ¡al demonio con eso! que le importaban demasiado.

―Tonta ―Murmuró ―Ese semi demonio del cual su vida podría prescindir cualquiera sufrirá mucho, y no estás para él, ¿Para qué lo trajiste si sabías que moriría?

Tampoco supo por qué dirigía esas palabras a alguien que evidentemente no podía escucharla, sabía que lo necesitaba pero no lo comprendía.

Era como si pudiera recriminarle lo que por orgullo y apariencia le dolía, y que sólo porque los demás no supieran lo que pensaba y peor aún, que ellos pensaran mal de ella, ahora ya no fuese tan molesto.

Tenía la libertad de insultarla si con ello toda herida acabaría de sanar en sus sentimientos.

Pero aún así seguía sin entender por qué no podía tenerle tanto odio a la atrevida mujer...

Quizá ayudara un poco a comprender su comportamiento el hecho de ver al bastardo ese unos doscientos años en el futuro, consiguiendo sobresalir gracias a haber salvado al mundo… claro… que su hijo, al cual poco frecuentaba ir a charlar o a pelear, ayudó… si no, eso no sería posible.

 **OoOoO**

 **Pues, sólo puedo alegar en mi defensa que el diseño de Irasue me encanta y el carácter de Izayoi me desespera pero lo comprendo, pero algo de bueno tendrán. Después de todo ninguna la tuvo sencilla.**

 **¡Hasta otra historia!**

 **Chiru.**


	7. Paciencia

**Título:** Paciencia

 **Personaje:** Kouga

 **Autora:** Chiru-Loid

 **Sigo viendo la dirección en que vine para ver si esa chica de verde viene tras de mí. Después de todo lo único que me queda es esperarla…**

 **Amor no correspondido haciendo de las suya desde tiempos inmemorables.**

 **Espero y la disfruten, Chiru-Loid los espera abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: InuYasha, y por consecuencia el pobre e indefenso lobo enamorado no son de mi propiedad, en otro caso… bueno, ese cuate ya no tiene remedio… no sé…**

 **OoOoO**

"Yo sé que vendrás, sólo es cuestión de tiempo".

 **One Shot.**

El aroma de esa mujer y del grupo que la escolta ya comienza a mezclarse de forma considerable con el del entorno que me rodea. El bosque, sus sonidos y aromas me inunda y yo ando derrotado de vuelta a mi guarida. No recordaba lo lentos que somos los demonios de mi clase, eso si lo comparo con mi antigua velocidad. Recuerdo lo que me gustaba andar como torbellino de un lado a otro sin cesar.

Mi lucha contra Naraku ya no es necesaria, mejor dicho, yo no soy necesario en ella, después de todo, mi venganza ya ni siquiera es posible de realizar. Soy tan vulnerable como el perro estúpido en este momento, con la diferencia de que no sé usar más armas que con las que estoy dotado.

Sé que ellos me vengarán, como a otras tantas almas que el infeliz se llevó en su camino. Pero yo no lo quiero así, aunque no puedo ayudar en más, yo no quiero que ella me salve.

Yo quiero salvarla.

Sé que ella es la única que puede hacer posible que nos liberemos de Naraku, sin embargo, qué no daría porque ella se ahorre eso. Lo haría mil veces con tal de que ella no termine afectada. Pero no soy yo el que la hará que se emocione y enorgullezca por mi valentía.

Será ese perro.

Ahora que se ha muerto esa otra mujer que andaba tras de él, ya es libre de ir tras Kagome y ser feliz a su lado. No lo ha hecho pues es obvio el duelo que guarda, también por ese complejo de inferioridad que tiene por sólo ser un híbrido. Desconozco gran parte de la historia de ese sarnoso, aunque sé que ya no hay razón para que permanezca tan lejos de aquella que lo ha consolado sin pedir nada a cambio.

Es denigrante para ella, que anda detrás de un tipo que no la valora. Yo no haría lo mismo.

Pero siempre que me pregunto la razón de no ir por ella para siempre y sacarla de ese calvario, la respuesta es la misma: Ella ya sabe lo que quiere y él la ama de una forma similar, sea o no bueno para decírselo se nota a primera vista.

Yo también he sabido lo que necesito. Ya no se diga una patética venganza, yo quiero una mujer como esa. Alguien a la que le valga un rábano lo que soy, que vea más allá de lo exterior.

Supongo que por eso me enamoré de ella.

Pasar cada instante que podía, cerciorarme de que ella no cambiaba de parecer, saber la respuesta pero seguir yendo con tal de verla una vez más. Siempre era lo mismo. ¿Qué tiene ese chucho que no puedo tener yo?

Es un medio demonio estúpido y arrogante que ni siquiera es capaz de decir algo sin insultar en el camino.

Yo soy un demonio completo que podría ser cariñoso con ella. En teoría yo soy mucho mejor partido que él. Aunque creo que lo humanos de su tan extraña y desconocida aldea ya no se fijan en quién es mejor macho para procrear. Esos humanos ya saben controlarse.

Inuyasha tiene esa capacidad de proteger y necesita ser protegido. Los rumores que se hablaban entre los clanes de él sobre su amorío en el pasado con esa miko daban a entender que él la mató y fue castigado. Lo que pasó fue contrario y el más perjudicado fue él. Quise creer que Kagome lo seguía por lástima. Eso hasta que la vi arriesgarse por ese bastardo, llorar por él.

Eso es el amor, y joder que duele.

Si no lo sabré yo.

Aunque es indebido, tengo la esperanza de que ella se arrepienta, y juro que no tendré reparo en recibirla. Quizá ese idiota la haga marcharse estando tan herido. Quizá yo pueda serle una salvación. No me importaría eso con tal de creer que me ama.

En mi tribu ya se sabe todo lo que sucedió, es hora de marcharnos a otro sitio y empezar de nuevo.

Esa pelirroja con la que tuve problemas con Kagome hace unas lunas me sigue esperando. Supongo que podré darle la oportunidad que necesita y que espera, todo por mi boca floja. Si las cosas son como deberían ser, es posible que yo pueda aprender a amarla, a verle algo bueno por sobre esa conducta tan… directa y caprichosa que tiene; eso puede ayudarme a sanar mis propias heridas.

Sigo viendo la dirección en que vine para ver si esa chica de verde viene tras de mí.

Después de todo lo único que me queda es esperarla…

 **OoOoO**

 **La inspiración es una hija de sus ancestros…**

 **Quise escribir esto porque de este personaje no hay muchos fics realistas. Casi todos son OoC o AU.**

 **Tuve una revelación existencial y pensé: "Inspiración, mi propia forma de escribir, no tengo nada que hacer… ¡Nuevo capítulo!"**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta otro capítulo.**

 **Chiru.**


	8. Inocencia

**Título:** Inocencia

 **Personaje:** Kohaku

 **Autora:** Chiru-Loid

 **Eso era lo único que pasaba, el tiempo, y nadie sabía nada, sólo habían eso, esperanzas.**

 **Dejemos que el amnésico hable…**

 **Espero y la disfruten, Chiru-Loid los espera abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: Adueñarme de esta serie sería un verdadero merequetengue, tendría muchas sesiones de entrevista y de no sé qué más, así que me reservo la fama diciendo que aún (por suerte) no es mía.**

 **OoOoO**

 _"_ _Te quiero…"._

 **One-shot**

Un sueño repetitivo que lo perseguía desde no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo atrás. Fueran meses o años, fuera un día o una hora de diferencia, la pesadilla era constante:

El escenario era algo que nadie deseaba ver: cuerpos por todos lados, gente suplicando por su mísera vida esperando su misericordia. Las chicas aterradas, los gritos, todo era tan nítido en su mente, al mismo tiempo que le era ajeno.

Porque no, él no podía haber causado tales atrocidades. Él no era un monstruo que mataba por quererlo, no decidía sobre las vidas de otras personas, él no estaba entrenado para jugar a ser una deidad.

Él mataba a quienes jugaban a serlo.

Exterminaba sucios y desagradables demonios que gustaban de hacer un mal sólo por un insano placer de ver el mundo arder a sus pies. Él era bueno, él no era uno de esos.

Cargaba con quién sabe cuántos decesos sobre su consciencia, la de un niño de doce años. Era muy joven para sufrir así, él sólo necesitaba salvar a su raza, proteger a su hermana, vengar a su madre y enorgullecer a su padre. Él no era un monstruo.

Entonces en esas imágenes el rostro aterrado y desconcertado de su hermana se hacía presente, era lo único en sus recuerdos tortuosos que no era claro. Tanto que desde el inicio le dio problemas el saber si era esa mujer algo real, si entre todo si delirio y frenesí de sangre, no estaba también volviéndose loco. Cuando supo que existía, se dio a la tarea de saber si seguía con vida. Algo le hacía desear no haberla matado, más que a esas pobre almas a las que dictó sentencia.

Cruel destino que lo hizo darle su propio calvario a esa mujer que tanto admiraba. Única en su clase: fuerte, decidida, bondadosa, carácter fuerte y mente clara. Esa era su hermana mayor, su modelo a seguir y la misteriosa mujer de sus confusos recuerdos.

Tantas noches la veía entre sueños buscando la razón del por qué la intentó matar.

Estaba poseído pero no inconsciente.

Él no era un monstruo y pudo hacer algo… dígase cobardía o sumisión, pero no lo hizo. Ese era el mayor de sus pecados.

Pero cada vez que se negaba a matar para corregir sus actos, lo hacía de todas formas; su hermana le había dicho que el control en los niños era fácil por ser tan inocentes.

¿Él lo era?

Quizá lo fue el su pasado no tan lejano, pero ahora que ya había visto todo lo que a la mente del malnacido de Naraku se le ocurría, sabía que no lo era. Sabía cuáles eran cada uno de los placeres del demonio. Algunos, habría deseado nunca saberlos.

Se arrepentía de sobremanera el no haberle tomado la palabra a esos chicos de su aldea de desistir de ir a ese combate. Aunque… si no hubiera sido él, habría sido su hermana…

Era la que seguía en edad, no importaba que ya tuviera apariencia de mujer o que estuviera en edad de casarse, ella nunca dejaría de ser una niña ante sus ojos. Daba igual que él fuera menor, él estaba decidido a entrenarse para evitarle el tener que sufrir en batalla. Un amor fraternal poco común entre las familias. Uno que sin desearlo estaba quebrantado.

La última batalla fue ardua y casi perdieron. De no ser por Kagura seguro que no la contaba, no deseaba herirla pero su arma, en contra de su voluntad y de sus ganas de protegerla, se incrustó en su brazo y sólo pudo percatarse del daño cuando el tipo de rojo y orejas caninas lo detuvo. Sólo pudo huir.

Y es que desde que recuperó la cordura, tenía por seguro que su querida Sango lo odiaba. No había razón para pensar lo contrario, estaba claro que por encima de todo, fuera o no su responsabilidad, él mató a sangre fría a su padre y a sus compañeros.

Atentó contra su vida.

Pero también sabía que no podía morir y no era por temor al purgatorio. Naraku podría usar su cuerpo. Él debía vivir para asegurarse de no darle, al menos, ese gusto. Aunque por ratos la muerte no sonaba tan mal, eso implicaría que no podría protegerla de él mismo.

Pobre Kohaku, tan joven y tan lleno de experiencias, con un futuro tan, una vez, prometedor y tan colmado hasta el hartazgo de tristezas.

Ese hueco en su pecho crecía; dicen que los hombres no deben actuar tan sensibleros, que son fuertes, rudos y autoritarios, aunque eso lo dudaba. Él no tenía a quien contar lo que sufría, pero pensaba en que quizá el tiempo le daría la razón de no ser un monstruo. Mientras tanto, sólo añoraba el día en volver a abrazar a su querida hermana y volver a entrenar a su lado. Como si el tiempo no pasara y como si ellos nunca hubieran sido separados, despertar y darse cuenta de que esa niña de ocho años lo esperaba para ir a jugar a la pelota.

Extrañaba con ahínco su familia, aunque lo único que verdaderamente quedara de ella fuera precisamente ella.

Cada vez que afilaba sus armas, ahí estaban sus consejos; cada que salía, ahí estaban sus juegos infantiles; ver a Kagura y recordar el espíritu libre y guerrero de la chica. Sólo necesitaba tiempo.

A veces espiaba a su grupo y se alegraba de ver a alguien que se interesara en ella, de que tuviera una confidente y de que Kirara siguiera fiel a su lado.

Y por eso, aunque la vida se le fuera en eso, iría rebelándose de a poco. Lentamente, Naraku perdería poder sobre él. Si él se aprovechaba de los inocentes, él ya no lo sería, si él mataba al traidor, él sería más audaz. Se iba a vengar, iba a reclamarle el tiempo perdido. Sólo era cuestión de ser paciente.

Aprender y aplicar, seguir luchando. Comprender que esa lucha no era contra sus "enemigos", y que todos odiaban al mismo ser despiadado.

Percatarse que mentalmente ya no era un niño, sería ese pasado tan indeseable y oscuro el que lo haría fuerte para seguir sus sueños.

Finalmente, era lo único que podía hacer mientras planeaba y se fortalecía para cumplir el objetivo en común.

Ni siquiera podía asegurar que saldría bien librado, a juzgar porque a veces la balanza de la guerra absurda por esa joya iba del lado incorrecto. Lo único que podía tener seguro era que le tomaría mucho, porque eso era lo único que pasaba, el tiempo, y nadie sabía nada, sólo habían eso, esperanzas.

La esperanza de que su hermana lo perdonara, la esperanza de enmendar su error… y lo más importante: la esperanza de vivir para lograrlo.

 **OoOoO**

 **Pienso en Kohaku como en un mini-InuYasha. Alguien que sabe que daña y desea a toda costa evitarlo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, porque a mí me fascinó la idea.**

 **Chiru.**


	9. Compasión

**Título:** Compasión

 **Personaje:** Sesshoumaru

 **Autora:** Chiru-Loid

 **Algo te mueve cuando lo ves. ¿Es que así se siente la compasión, Sesshoumaru?**

 **Tenía tantas ganas de subir este capítulo. El tema simplemente me es irresistible de dejar.**

 **Espero y la disfruten, Chiru-Loid los espera abajo.**

 **Disclaimer: El estúpido y sensual Sesshoumaru y su kawaii medio hermano, no me pertenecen ni lo harán... ¡La vida es tan cruel!**

 **OoOoO**

"Eres un híbrido, compórtate como tal".

 **One Shot.**

Lo ves indefenso en el suelo. Está solo y está buscando poder dormir.

Sientes que esa cosa ni siquiera tiene el derecho de respirar, es sólo un miserable desgraciado.

Lo ves lloroso, ¿Qué le sucederá? Preguntas. Pero eso no te interesa ¿Verdad?

Nada que tenga que ver con él te importa, entonces… ¿Por qué lo sigues en esta noche como es tu costumbre?

Cierto, tienes que cuidar que nadie lo mate.

¿La razón? Simple, tú serás quien lo mate.

Pero no es más que un mocoso que no debería estar vivo. Después de todo, híbrido o no, es muy pequeño.

No puede notarte, porque es luna nueva, no debería estar vivo aún pero esta es su quinta luna nueva solo. Es un niño humano que no se atreve a entrar con sus semejantes aunque sea esta vez.

Pero, reitero, eso en lo absoluto te importa.

El lugar que frecuenta es la tumba de su madre. Es como si el idiota quisiera que con él estar ahí ella despertara y lo cuidara.

No era más que una miserable anciana enferma cuando ese niño la perdió.

Era normal si contamos que él envejece con lentitud. Ella es efímera, los humanos son tan innecesarios. Lo único que puedes oír desde tu lugar son sus sollozos y súplicas porque ella regrese.

Es muy chiquito, tanto que ni siquiera tendrías que usar mucho veneno para hacerlo sucumbir.

Pero lo dudas como sueles hacerlo cuando lo visitas. Es también muy patético para tu porte.

Él debería estar siendo atendido por los sirvientes del palacio de su madre. No es como si te importara pero debías saber qué tan asqueroso era el linaje de la amante de tu padre. No lo era tanto después de todo.

No lo quieres cerca, pero él está ahí en tu camino y vas a verlo.

Una pobre cría que necesita de su madre.

Un bastardo. Y esa palabra no sabes por qué, pero desde hace un tiempo te parece incómoda. No es por él.

Algo te mueve cuando lo ves. ¿Es que así se siente la compasión, Sesshoumaru?

No, tú no sientes eso.

¿Entonces por qué no lo matas ya? ¿No es digno de ti? ¡Tonterías! ¡Ya puede matar a un humano mayor! Ya lo viste hacerlo.

Puede ser un aperitivo entretenido para un demonio de bajo rango o un costal de pelea breve para ti. ¡Hazlo! Repite una voz en tu cabeza.

Preparas las garras y te aproximas. Hazlo, nadie te va a recriminar. Le estás haciendo un favor. Una sola estocada y estará muerto.

Desde tu perspectiva se ve insignificante. Lo es, pero también se ve muy inocente durmiendo. Pobre estúpido indefenso que parece tener unos siete años y está temblando.

Otra vez esa sensación en el pecho regresa. Tú mismo te estás negando a hacer lo que sabes que debes.

Como si una mano invisible te estuviera tomando con fuerza la tuya. No, aún no es tiempo.

Él se remueve y abre los ojos. Oscuros y tristes, eso no debe importarte pero se ve… adorable…

Qué asco.

Te mira con miedo, sabe que eres peligroso pero además, sabe que acaba de bajar la guardia y eso le va a costar.

Intentas ser más suave, no vas a abrazarlo y decirle que ahí estás, eso no se lo merece.

Lo pateas "sin mucha fuerza". Va dando vueltas hasta un árbol en que se detiene abruptamente. Eso sabes que le dolió, pero tu instinto dice que eso está bien.

Si fueras un demonio de bajo rango lo seguirías dañando con sadismo, pero tú no te dejas llevar por el instinto. Él te mira con terror en su mirada.

No sabe qué hacer. Nada más lindo, piensas con sarcasmo. Te das la vuelta y te aseguras que no te seguirá.

―No bajes la guardia, estúpido. Cualquier demonio se divertiría matándote. Incluso yo. ―Dijo sabiendo que lo oiría y se perdió entre la espesura del bosque.

 **OoOoO**

 **Resulta que olvidé mi contraseña y mientras tanto este capítulo que creí subido se seguía empolvando en su documento.**

 **Siempre me resulta muy tierno pensar que Sesshoumaru tuvo toda la oportunidad de matar a InuYasha varias veces en doscientos años, me da a entender que tuvieron muchas interacciones muy desagradables pero se resistió a matarlo por algún sentimiento, ya sea el deseo de que sea un contrincante menos patético para divertirse o... por cariño... a lo único que le queda vivo de su padre, por supuesto.**

 **Espero lo hayan disfrutado, hasta otro capítulo.**

 **Chiru.**


End file.
